


Тёплая вязь

by Quiddey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddey/pseuds/Quiddey
Summary: «А давай подсмотрим за девушками?» Идея казалась Коганегаве настолько воодушевляющей, что степень крутости не сбавлялась, даже если убрать из неё собственно девушек.Пожалуй, он с самого начала неправильно её сформулировал.





	Тёплая вязь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Rashiro.

Стоило запыхавшемуся Хинате появиться на пороге, Коганегава ринулся исполнять стратегический план. Просиял в ответ на громкое приветствие Хинаты, с нетерпением помаячил рядом, пока тот зашнуровывался, и получил нагоняй от тренера Вашиджо.

Хината вскинулся, будто пропесочили его, и побежал быть сразу везде. От взгляда на его азартно сдвинутые брови в груди у Коганегавы стало столько тёплой лёгкости, что немного её пришлось выпустить со вздохом, чтобы дышалось полегче.

Как и говорили семпаи, со стратегией у Коганегавы было так себе.

Ловя по ходу тренировки взгляд Хинаты, Коганегава взволнованно сжимал губы, и тот энергично кивал. Один раз Коганегава поднял большой палец вверх, и Хината тоже поднял свой, чудом не выронив прижатые к груди бутылки.

В общем, Коганегава чувствовал с ним полное взаимопонимание. И уже предвкушал успех.

К концу тренировки — совсем концу, когда и официальная часть закончилась, и с Хинатой они наигрались, а зануды и ленивцы давно разошлись — Коганегава заговорщически склонился к нему, растерялся немного, когда Хината взглянул в ответ с уверенным и весёлым блеском в глазах.

Но так перешёптываться было неудобно, поэтому Коганегава сел на корточки и посмотрел уже снизу вверх, наверняка потеряв в крутости, — зато так Хинаты в его поле зрения оказалось больше.

Хината тоже опустился на корточки, придвинулся с любопытством.

— Хината, — понизил голос Коганегава, говоря настолько тихим шёпотом, насколько мог. Гошики резко обернулся к ним. — Давай подсмотрим за девчонками.

— …потренируемся? — одновременно с ним закончил Хината. — Что-о, девчонки? — протянул он и неуверенно взъерошил пятернёй затылок, пропуская пряди между пальцев. Вздохнул: — Точно? Может, поработаем в связке против Гошики?

Звучало здорово. Коганегава закивал, беря себя в руки:

— Точно. Ты видел девочек из конного клуба? Видел, какая у них форма? — возбуждённо наклонился он к Хинате. Хината не отодвинулся, заинтересованно наклонил голову.

— Какая? — спросил он, и Коганегава застопорился. В его воображении, как только ему пришла в голову эта классная идея, были они с Хинатой в какой-нибудь кладовке, перед щёлочкой приоткрытой двери, и вот Хинату он представлял, а что было за дверью — смутно.

Ну, девушки.

— Вот и увидим, — выкрутился Коганегава. Хината кивнул — «о, ну да», — и Коганегава похвалил себя за находчивость, поднявшись на ноги.

— Только быстро, — предупредил Хината. — Мне возвращаться долго.

Тут уже кивнул Коганегава, немного потускнев. Подумалось, что если бы они остались поиграть, Хината бы точно забыл про время.

Поперёк их дороги вылетел Гошики, раскинув в стороны руки.

— Стоп! — гаркнул он. — Никаких подглядываний за девушками Шираторизавы! — он состроил суровую гримасу и вздёрнул нос, став похожим на галчонка.

Скулы и кончик носа у Гошики заалели, и он невольно отступил, когда Хината с энтузиазмом шагнул к нему:

— Давай с нами.

Гошики же отличный парень, мысленно говорил себе Коганегава, когда они прокрадывались вдоль поля для верховой езды к раздевалкам. Гошики был ему симпатичен. Он смотрел на маячившие впереди волосы Хинаты, на то, как колышутся от вечернего ветерка пряди Гошики над его плечом, и Коганегаве крайне не нравилось, что сейчас он отчего-то был Гошики недоволен.

Кладовки из воображения в женской раздевалке не оказалось. Эта коробка вообще состояла из одного помещения, и окна в нём были зашторены, слышались девичьи голоса.

С растерянностью Коганегавы помог справиться Гошики: он с неожиданным интересом обежал коробку и указал туда, где край жалюзи прилегал недостаточно плотно и выпускал в уличный сумрак пучок света.

Ребята сгрудились вокруг него, сталкиваясь носами. В щёлочке между стеной и жалюзи мелькал то локоть, то руки в перчатках, то голая спина с застёжкой лифчика под лопатками — вот это уже было интересно. Коганегава, до боли в глазах старавшийся что-то разглядеть, с неудовольствием понял, что в бок ему впивается локоть Гошики, и сам Гошики шумно дышит рядом, а Хината оказался вообще с другой стороны.

В этот момент Коганегава даже разозлился, что Гошики пошёл с ними, а затем расстроился из-за этого чувства.

— Не видно ничего, — прошептал Коганегава, обошёл их и прижался с другой стороны, к Хинате.

Тот цеплялся за раму, балансируя на цыпочках и с любопытством вытянув нос, смешной и милый. Коганегава удовлетворённо вздохнул.

Он понял, что смотрит на подогнутый край жалюзи, скользит взглядом по ровному шву, совершенно не пытаясь ничего разглядеть. Вместо этого он прислушивался к тому, как дышит Хината, перешёптывается с Гошики, как похрустывают камешки у него под кроссовками, когда он, уставая тянуться, опускался на пятки.

Коганегава скосил глаза. Полоска света легла поперёк лица Хинаты, вдоль носа, расчертила губы — Хината облизал их, задержав кончик языка в углу.

Сердце билось так сильно, что Коганегава стиснул футболку, придерживая его кулаком. От страха, азарта, дури кровь горячилась в возбуждении, приходилось дышать медленно и глубоко, чтобы не выдать их своим дыханием, впитывая запах Хинаты.

Медленно. Глубоко…

Коганегава повёл носом и прикрыл глаза, желая расслышать его лучше. Тёплый, пыльный, запах матов и резины… Нет, это всё спортзал. Запах кожаной упряжи, лошадей и прохладной земли — это от поля. Коганегава недовольно потёр нос и наклонился к Хинате чуть ближе, вдыхая. Всё равно тот большими глазами смотрел в оконную щёлочку, не замечая ничего вокруг.

М-м.

Коганегава не знал, как описать запах кожи Хинаты. Он прикрыл глаза и блаженно улыбнулся. Хотелось ткнуться носом прямо ему в шею и потереться…

Распахнулась дверь, ударив по стене. Все трое дёрнулись, перепугавшись, столкнулись друг с другом и дали дёру.

Остановились они только у своего спортзала, скрывшись от поля и раздевалки, чтобы наверняка. Глотали воздух, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Раскрасневшийся от бега и неловкости Гошики возмущённо стрельнул в них глазами, набрал в грудь воздуха!.. Выдохнул — и ушёл, что-то проворчав.

— Ну, как мы? — спросил у Хинаты Коганегава. Сердце всё ещё колотилось, но грудь распирал дурацкий восторг.

— Ага, — задумчиво протянул тот, вздёрнув к себе за руль велосипед. А потом вдруг уставился на Коганегаву так, что того встряхнуло, и стало не по себе.

Коганегава потёр шею, провожая Хинату взглядом, пока тот энергично шевелил ногами, выкатывая велосипед с территории Шираторизавы. Он ощущал себя довольным, растёкшимся желе.

Вечером Коганегава ворочался в кровати, трогал кончик носа, пытаясь вызвать в памяти, как пахнет Хината, и на пороге сна, в уютной дрёме между забытьём и явью, когда люди балуют себя самыми сладкими фантазиями, представил, как прижимается к дымящимся на утреннем морозе волосам и во все лёгкие впитывает запах разгорячённой кожи.

Следующим днём уже Коганегава то и дело ловил на себе взгляды Хинаты, задумчивые и непонятные, и с каждым новым раздувался от гордости. Он не очень понимал, почему именно, но был крайне доволен.

— Коганегава, — похлопал его Хината по плечу, когда Коганегава расслабил натруженные мышцы, привалившись к стене, — пойдём сегодня снова?

Коганегава поднял голову на нависшего над ним Хинату. Расплылся в улыбке.

— Конечно, — и Хината улыбнулся тоже.

На этот раз они улизнули без Гошики. И кровь стучала в голове по-особенному, волнительно и сладко, потому что на этот раз Коганегава знал, что идёт туда не ради девчонок.

А что Хината об этом не знает — ну так и ладно.

Они обогнули раздевалку, встали на присмотренном месте. Без Гошики необходимости тесниться не было, но они всё равно прижались плечом к плечу, тепло и тесно.

Хината снова смотрел в щёлочку, но на этот раз казалось, что он, как накануне Коганегава, не обращает внимания на то, что было у него перед глазами. Он был собран и немного напряжён, а не взбудоражен и весел от собственной смелости, как вчера. Коганегаве даже показалось, что Хината чего-то от него ждёт.

Раздевалка, девочки — всё это было предлогом, дошло до Коганегавы.

— Коганегава, — не выдержал Хината, не отрывая взгляда от окна, — ты меня н-нюхал вчера? Мне показалось, — последние слова он пробормотал совсем неразборчиво и втянул голову в плечи.

— Нет, — немедленно кивнул Коганегава. — А что?

— Ничего, — поджал губы Хината, и они помолчали. — Зачем? — он переступил с ноги на ногу. — Можешь ещё, если надо.

Коганегава уставился на него, не скрываясь. Настал его черёд спрашивать, зачем.

— Мне захотелось, — честно признался он Хинате.

— Мне понравилось, — исподлобья пробормотал Хината в ответ. — Ничего такого, — отвёл он взгляд, но тут же снова вскинул глаза на Коганегаву, с жадностью шаря по его лицу. У Коганегавы по плечам растеклись мурашки, будто взгляд этот был осязаем.

Коганегава кивнул.

И наклонился, упираясь ладонями в колени, замерев носом в сантиметрах от шеи Хинаты.

Хината глубоко и сильно дышал, чуть откинув голову. Честно говоря, сейчас Коганегава не чувствовал никакого особенного запаха, ничего не слышал и не слишком осознавал, что видит и делает. Он только понимал, всепоглощающе ясно, что они делают что-то странное и восхитительное.

Он чуть сдвинул шарф Хинаты, коснувшись пальцами горячей кожи, и Хината тоже потянул шарф в сторону, открывая шею.

И тогда Коганегава прижался к ней лицом.

Он всем телом почувствовал, как вздохнул Хината, и от этого тихого, необычного «х-ха» всё внутри сладко поджалось.

Шея Хинаты была гладкой, вкусной, по ней так и хотелось водить носом и дышать, и Коганегава ни в чём себе не отказывал. Он попробовал её за ухом, попробовал у плеча, опустился почти до самых ключиц, где было уютно и тепло. Коганегава обнаружил, что шарф Хинаты уже наполовину в его руках, а сам Хината цепляется за второй конец, прикрыв глаза. Немедленно захотелось оказаться не на декабрьском вечернем воздухе, а дома, в тепле и темноте, в кровати, уткнувшись в эту шею, и засыпать, притиснув Хинату к себе…

— Э-кхм.

Коганегава распахнул глаза и отшатнулся. За спиной Хинаты, выразительно подняв брови, стояла рослая девушка в форме конного клуба.

Сам Хината замер, большими и умоляющими глазами глядя на Коганегаву, и явно боялся обернуться.

— М-мы… тут… за девчонками подсматривали, — ляпнул Коганегава.

— А-га, — не согласилась девушка, но Коганегава уже схватил Хинату за руку и тащил за собой, сгорая от стыда. Хината напоследок нашёл в себе силы сказать «извините», не повернув к ней головы.

На этот раз скрыться за спортзалом оказалось недостаточно. Они выбежали с территории Шираторизавы, и недовольный взгляд охранника подогнал их пробежать ещё квартал-другой под яростное жужжание спиц велосипеда.

Хината облокотился на руль, пытаясь отдышаться. Коганегава прижал руки к щекам — они всё ещё горели. Он весь горел.

Что? Что происходит-то такое?

— Хината? — потормошил он. — Хината, чего такое-то, а?

— Не знаю, — беспомощно отозвался тот, растерянно поглаживая руль. — Не спрашивай? — поднял он глаза, и Коганегава не стал спорить.

Наверное, нужно было прощаться, но как же не хотелось. Как же не хотелось расходиться вот так, в непонятках, с чудовищным клубком из неловкости, восторга, стыда и предвкушения в груди.

Коганегава беспомощно шагнул ближе, не зная, что делать. Подёргать Хинату за замечательные вихры, потрясти за плечо, прижать к груди?

Хината придумал всё лучше. Он окончательно стянул с шеи шарф, помял его в пальцах и резко обмотал им Коганегаву. Взглянул в последний раз испуганно и дерзко и умчался, стремительно крутя педали.

Коганегава прикоснулся к шарфу. Он так и стоял минуту, другую, бездумно трогая тёплую вязь, неуверенно улыбаясь. Что-то хорошее случилось только что, пугающее и хорошее, и у Коганегавы внутри поселилось щекотное предчувствие.

А потом он перемотал вязь покрепче и зашагал к дому, прижимая шарф Хинаты к носу.


End file.
